Misunderstanding Treat
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Getting bored since there's nothing to do. Harry bumps into Draco as he heads down to the dungeons for another lesson. The Slytherin wonders what's going on when he hears his godfather yelling out. "Potter, give me that chocolate back now!"full sum. insi


**Arashi: Ever had a conversation and almost any subject turns into sexual innuendo? This is a result of a conversation I had with a close friend of mine when we joke around about nothing in particular. Which means this fic is completely Au and possibility of ooc.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

Warning: Au, ooc, hint of slash, sexual innuendo,

Summary: Getting bored since there's nothing to do. Harry bumps into Draco as he heads down to the dungeons for another lesson. The Slytherin wonders what's going on when he hears his godfather yelling out. "Potter, give me that chocolate back now!" Confuse and jealous Draco turns around to see what the commotion is about to have Harry run out of the dungeons smirking.

* * *

><p>Misunderstanding Treat<p>

All the brunette could feel is being bored. Utterly bored and nothing to do even being the common relaxing doesn't help his problem. Not even reading Quidditch through the Ages help distract him. His emerald eyes glossy he sighs softly thinking. It doesn't help staying behind while most of the school gone to Hogsmeade. He didn't feel like going this time.

He thinks of those who stay behind out of the staff, all the teachers other then Professor Snape, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor Dumbledore. A wide smile appears on his lips at the first teacher to come to mind, Professor Snape. Usually he hates the man but rather bored out of his mind maybe seeing the man would perk up his day. Jumping off his chair he strolls out of the portrait making a bee line to the dungeons humming a tune that sent chills down those who didn't go or not allowed to go to Hogsmeade.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice at the same time the Slytherin ice prince walking in the opposite direction. He bumps into the other muttering a quick apology opening the door to the dungeon the smirk more bigger calling out really cutely, "Snivellus I'm ready for my lesson!"

Severus Snape's eyes twitch hearing the old nickname Potter Senior given him. He glares to find the son standing before him with a sweetest smile. He watches Harry jump on his desk in a certain manner he knows isn't like the boy. He gulps watching that hand go at the corner of that lush mouth.

"Snivellus do you have any candies? I would like one," Harry purrs getting the older man to choke on his words. He bats his eyes running his hands over the man's chest. "I would really love a lollipop."

* * *

><p>-Outside of the dungeon-<p>

Draco stops in his tracks at the Gryffindor's words to his head of house and Godfather. Jealousy bubbles in his veins as well as disgust. Severus goes for kids instead of someone his age? He shakes his head figuring a walk on the grounds will clear his head remembering Severus does like people his own age. The blond feels like an idiot for doubting

* * *

><p>-Inside the dungeon-<p>

Sitting on top of his potion master's desk Harry tugs his lip blinking a few times trying to hide the smirk on his lips at the eyes twitching. He glances to the side of him to see a Honeyduke's chocolate. The tip of his pink tongue sticks past his lips, mouth watering already tasting the delicious chocolate. He grabs the chocolate seeing Snape isn't looking at him.

With a smirk upon his lips he opens the chocolate slowly nibbling slowly before moan loudly closing his eyes in bliss. He has a feeling Snape must have been twitching and ready to tell him off only to stare at him. The teen decide to lick the chocolate before taking a bit causing a heating flush form in his cheeks not seeing the wretched brat taking the rest of his chocolate.

He opens his eyes staring at the man with Lily's eyes and smirking replying coyly, "Thank you for the treat professor. Let's have this type of fun again."

He takes off running holding back his laughter counting mentally how long it would take Severus Snape to realize what happen. He barely open the door before the shout coming from the doors stopping students and teachers walking by including one Draco Malfoy who decide to stay near by wanting to ask his head of house a question but change his mind at the words leaving him full of jealousy.

"POTTER, GIVE ME THAT DAMN FUCKING CHOCOLATE RIGHT NOW!"

Harry stops in front of Draco tipping his head up slightly brushing his lips still in a prankster mood said slyly, "So Drakey want to have a threesome with me and Snivellus?"

"Huh?" The blond slytherin said intelligently only to have Harry howl with laughter walking off with glee having other students hear teachers mutter under their breath. "The return of the marauders expect it's in one person. Oh, we're screwed."

"What just happen?" Draco mutters touching his lips finding its still tingling from the brief kiss with Harry. There is times he doesn't understand Potter and this is one of those days making him wish he's able to find away to get firewhiskey to digest his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Something mostly for fun and I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot. Hence the title of people mainly Draco thinking wrong which can happen to anyone. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
